Park Kyung
Perfil *'Nombre artistico: '''Kyung *'Nombre real: 박경 (Park Kyung) *'Profesion:'Cantante, rapero, compositor *'Fecha de Nacimiento: ' *'''Lugar de Nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''176cm *'Peso: 56kg *'Tipo de Sangre: ' B *'''Signo Zodiacal: Cancer *'Agencia: 'Seven Seasons * Relacion: Luna Juarez Programas de Radio *Younha's Starry Night Radio - junto a Zico y Jaehyo (2012) Experiencia Compuso y rapeó en: * La letra del single digital "Harmonics" *"Hope for Korean Hip Hop" (Pista de Cho PD "Victory") *"Origin of Species" & "Map Music" (Pista de Cho PD vs. Verbal Jint "2 The Hard Way") *"It's All Act" (Digital de Jung Seul Ki "Same Spot in the End") * "Hero Music" (Bizniz "Ego") *"It's Not Over" (Miss. $ en su mini álbum digital "Miss Independent") Participaciones: *Participó en el M.net Concierto Aura (Cho PD, Verbal Jint) * Participó en el MTV Rockem Hard Compuso: * El primer single álbum de Block B (Do U Wanna B?) Mixtape *Park Kyung - Cheesy Cheesy. Colaboraciones * Falling Down - Zia ft. Kyung * It's Not Over - Miss $ ft. Zico, U-Kwon, Kyung * Turn Around - Zico ft. Kyung * Be quiet - Mino ft. Kyung *Finale 2010 - Scotch VIP ft. Jay Moom, Mino, Yammo, VEE X KILLA, Zico, Kyung, Han Hae, Qwala Curiosidades *'Grupo de Kpop: 'Block B **'Posicion:' Rapero, compositor *'Educación: '''Kaimo High School (Nueva Zelanda) *'Chica ideal:' Kyung dijo: "A decir verdad... Yo no miro el aspecto físico. ¿Altura? No la necesita. ¿Peso? Tampoco lo necesita. Sólo necesita un buen corazón." Le atraen las chicas de cabello largo. Lo primero que Kyung mira en una chica son la cara y el cabello *'Familia: Padres, hermano menor (Park Chan) y hermana mayor (Park Sae Him) * '''Religión: Cristiano evangélico *'Hobbie: '''Navegar por Internet *'Especialidades: Rapear y componer *'''Apodos: Korean Eminem, Derp King. *Conoce a Zico desde la escuela primaria *Era un estudiante talentoso en matemáticas durante la secundaria *Zico y Kyung tuvieron la misma ex-novia durante la secundaria. *Le gusta los noraebang (karaokes) *Le gusta ir a cafeterías, puesto que le encanta el café *Kyung fue elegido como trainee mientras estaba estudiando en Nueva Zelanda. Es uno de los más experimentados del grupo *Fue apodado por sus fans como "Korean Eminem", gracias a su estilo de rap tan similar a dicho rapero. Además, él dijo que sus amigos, cuando era más pequeño, lo llamaban así *Las fans suelen elegirlo como uno de los favoritos de Block B debido a su personalidad, es muy cariñoso y amable. Le gusta llamar a sus fans, jugar con ellas e incluso abrazarlas *Es parte del grupo 92 Line, el cual esta conformado por Zico, C.A.P de Teen Top y Seung Hyun, Min Hwan de FT Island, Lizzy y E-Young de After School. * Dijo que le gustan las chicas lindas y tiernas, y menciono a IU, Jiyoung (KARA) y Qri (T-ara). Despues se le preguntó si le gustaba Lizzy (After School) y él dijo que no debido a que eran amigos cercanos y sería muy incomodo. *Zico , Park Kyung y C.A.P son muy cercanos, suelen tomarse fotos graciosas y publicarlas en sus twitter *Tiene una canción en el nuevo mini-álbum (Very Good) de Block B, llamada "When, Where, Do what how", que cuenta con la colaboración de Jo Hyun Ah de Urban Zakapa. *Actualmente está asistiendo a la Universidad Inha de Teatro y Cine *Dijo en una entrevista que cuando surja la oportunidad, le gustaría probar la actuación *En esa misma entrevista, dijo que le gustaría probar el doble grado en Administración de Empresas y agregó "Quiero hacer negocios más adelante. Para poder hacer negocios, debo saber cómo funciona la administración y qué debo hacer. Me gustan los números desde que soy joven." *Es amigo de Ryeowook de Super Junior *Fue nominado por Hyuna de Urban Zakapa para realizar el reto "ALS Ice Bucket Challenge" el cual aceptó. Además nominó a Zico , Yewon de Jewelry y Yook Jidam, ex-concursante de Show Me The Money.aquí * Las fans suelen llamarle "Greasy" (Una expresión determinada para decir baboso/ligón) porque siempre intenta ligar con las chicas, incluso en algunas de sus canciones como "Oh" describe la forma en que intentaba conquistar a una. Además él siempre trata demasiado bien a las fans, pero no de la misma forma que el resto, sino de forma muy empalagosa. * Los miembros saben que él esta enamorado de alguna cantante japonesa-americana mas sin embargo no lo quiere admitir en publico * Kyung tiene un hábito de decir "Aight" antes de empezar un rap. Se puede notar en Nillili Mambo, Action, Mental Breaker, Nice Day, Very Good y Jackpot. * Hizo un cameo en High school love on, en el episodio 20. * Su sonrisa es similar a la de Kyuhyun integrante de Super Junior. Enlaces *Twitter *Perfil (nate) * Instagram Galería Kyung01.jpg Kyung02.jpg Kyung03.jpg Kyung04.jpg Kyung05.jpg Kyung06.jpg Kyung07.jpg Kyung08.jpg Categoría:Seven Seasons Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero